Don't Give Up
by Mordac
Summary: Songfic com Radamanthys e Pandora. Reviews PLZ!


Male Voice:  
  
In this proud land we grew up strong  
  
We were wanted all along  
  
I was taught to fight, taught to win  
  
I never thought I could fail  
  
No fight left or so it seems  
  
I am a man whose dreams have all deserted  
  
I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
  
But no one wants you when you lose  
  
Female Voice:  
  
Don't give up, 'cause you have friends  
  
Don't give up, you're not beaten yet  
  
Don't give up, I know you can make it good  
  
Voz masculina:  
  
Nesta terra orgulhosa nós crescemos fortes  
  
Éramos precisos (?) todo o tempo  
  
Fui ensinado a lutar, fui ensinado a ganhar  
  
Nunca pensei que pudesse falhar  
  
Não resta nada por que lutar, ou assim parece  
  
Sou um homem a quem todos os sonhos desertaram  
  
Mudei minha cara, mudei meu nome  
  
Mas ninguém quer você quando você perde  
  
Voz feminina:  
  
Não desiste, porque você tem amigos  
  
Não desiste, você ainda não está batido  
  
Não desiste, eu sei que você vai conseguir  
  
Depois da destruição do sub-mundo(Vá lá, colaborem comigo. Pensem que estes dois não morreram por alguma razão, e que o sub-mundo ficou assim, tipo ruínas.) como eu dizia, depois da destruição do sub-mundo, Radamanthys deu por si surpreendido por ainda estar vivo. Olha à sua volta e contemplou toda a destruição por que o seu lar tinha passado. Eu disse o seu lar? Eu devia ter dito a sua casa, porque o seu lar não era ali. No entanto, era ali que ele tinha passado alguns dos melhores momentos da sua vida. E também dos piores. Ele não sabia como tinha sobrevivido, primeiro ao combate que tinha travado, e depois à destruição do sub-mundo. Parecia que algum poder superior o tinha conservado por milagre. Ele começou a ter um flash back, de como tinha sido levado para ali quando ainda era muito pequeno. Todos o pareciam estimar e valorizar, como se ele e os seus companheiros que também estavam sendo treinados ali fossem extremamente importantes. Todo o tempo eles eram ensinados a lutar, lutar, lutar. E ganhar. Sobretudo ganhar. Ele, Radamanthys, nunca pensou que alguma vez pudesse perder. Agora tudo tinha mudado para ele.  
  
--Agora não há nada para lutar. Tudo se acabou.—Disse ele para si mesmo, numa voz mais amarga que a usual.(Ok, eu inventei que ele tem uma voz amarga. Me processem.) E ela, a única coisa com que eu sonhava, para depois que tudo isto acabasse… Morta também. O que fazer agora? Começar uma vida nova? O que eu vou fazer, e quem me vai querer?  
  
De repente se ouve uma voz de mulher:  
  
--Radamanthys? Radamanthys! É você que está aí? Porque está falando assim. Não desista. Ainda não está nada perdido. Você ainda tem alguém que se preocupa com você. Você ainda vai ser muito feliz.  
  
--Esta voz. Não pode ser ela. Devo estar ouvindo coisas.  
  
Male Voice  
  
Though I saw it all around  
  
Never thought that I could be affected  
  
Thought that we'd be last to go  
  
It is so strange the way things turn  
  
Drove the night toward my home  
  
The place that I was born, on the lakeside  
  
As daylight broke, I saw the earth  
  
The trees had burned down to the ground  
  
Female Voice  
  
Don't give up, you still have us  
  
Don't give up, we don't need much of anything  
  
Don't give up, 'cause somewhere there's a place where we belong  
  
Rest your head  
  
You worry too much  
  
It's gonna be alright  
  
When times get rough  
  
You can fall back on us  
  
Don't give up, please don't give up  
  
Voz masculina:  
  
Embora visse tudo aquilo à minha volta  
  
Nunca pensei que isso me pudesse afetar  
  
Pensei que nós seríamos os últimos a partir  
  
É tão estranha a maneira como as coisas saem  
  
Conduzi toda a noita até ao eu lar  
  
O lugar onde eu nasci, na margem do lago  
  
Quando o sol nasceu, eu vi a terra  
  
As árvores quiemadas e caídas no chão  
  
Voz feminina:  
  
Não desiste, você ainda tem a 'nós'  
  
Não desiste, não precisamos muito de nada  
  
Não desiste, porque algures há um lugar onde nós pertencemos  
  
Descanse sua cabeça  
  
Você se preocupa demasiado  
  
Tudo vai ficar bem  
  
Nos tempos duros  
  
Você pode ficar com a gente  
  
Não desiste, por favor não desiste  
  
Tudo isto que aconteceu, parecia estar tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ele nunca tinha pensado que tudo aqui ia acontecer a ele. Pensava sempre que isso só ia afetar os outros. Pensava que depois daquilo acabar, tinha uma vida inteira para viver feliz com a sua amada Pandora. Agora, tudo tinha acabado. Ele se lembrou da última vez, antes da batalha, e que tinha ido visitar o lugar em que tinha nascido. Tudo estava destruído. O lago, na margem de que ficava a sua casa (Vá lá, imagina que ele nasceu numa casa na margem de um lago.) Se ele tivesse ficado, poderia ter feito uma diferença. Talvez essa destruição não tivesse acontecido. Ele se lembrava vagamente desse lago da sua infância. Agora, o lago tinha sido drenado, e as árvores cortadas. Só restavam as melancólicas ruínas da sua casa. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua cara. A primeira que derramava em muitos anos.  
  
--Radamanthys! É vc que está aí?  
  
Ele se virou, para ver donde vinha aquela voz, que ele não acreditava pudesse ser a de Pandora.  
  
--Pandora, é mesmo você.  
  
Mais lágrimas correram pela face do Juiz do Sub-mundo.  
  
--Radamanthys… Agora, vamos ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Você parece devorado pelos seus pensamentos. Você sempre se preocupou demais.  
  
--O que você quer. Eu me preocupo. Sempre fui assim.  
  
--O que faremos agora.  
  
--Agora, você vai ficar comigo. E a nós vamos procurar o lugar onde pertencemos.  
  
Male Voice:  
  
Got to walk out of here I can't take anymore  
  
Gonna stand on that bridge keep my eyes down below  
  
Whatever may come and whatever may go  
  
That river's flowin', that river's flowin'  
  
Moved on to another town  
  
Tried hard to settle down  
  
For every job, so many men  
  
So many men no-one needs  
  
Female Voice:  
  
Don't give up 'cause you have friends  
  
Don't give up, you're not the only one  
  
Don't give up, no reason to be ashamed  
  
Don't give up, you still have us  
  
Don't give up now, we're proud of who you are  
  
Don't give up, you know it's never been easy  
  
Don't give up, 'cause I believe there's a place,  
  
There's a place where we belong  
  
Voz Masculina:  
  
Tenho de sair daqui Não suporto mais isto  
  
Vou ficar naquela ponte Com os meus olhos no chão  
  
O que quer que venha E o que quer que v  
  
Esse rio sempre vai correr  
  
Mudei para outra cidade  
  
Tentei me adaptar  
  
Para todo o emprego, tanto homem  
  
Tanto homem que ninguém precisa  
  
Não desiste, porque você tem amigos  
  
Não desiste, você não é o único  
  
Não desiste, não há razão para ter vergonha  
  
Não desiste, você ainda tem a 'nós'  
  
Não desiste agora, estamos orgulhoso do que você   
  
Não desiste, porque nunca foi fácil  
  
Não desiste, porque eu acredito que há um lugar  
  
Há um lugar onde nós pertencemos  
  
Radamanthys e Pandora andaram até uma ponte (Imagina que tem lá uma ponte.) Radamanthys olhou para baixo.  
  
--Imagina que, durante todo este tempo, e para todo o sempre, este ri sempre correu, e sempre vai correr. Ajuda você a aguentar, não ajuda?—Era Pandora quem dizia isto.  
  
--E agora, o que vamos fazer? Esta vida acabou para nós, mas como vamos nos adaptar. O que eu vou fazer? Trabalhar? O que eu tenho de melhor do que todo o mundo?  
  
Radamanthys, não desista, porque você vai ter sempre a mim. Não importa o que aconteça, eu tenho orgulho em você. E algures, não importa quanto tempo demoremos a o encontrar, há um lugar onde nós pertencemos.  
  
FIM 


End file.
